


Toys

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Gen, good babes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Puppy is born, humans pass 4 months laterTerrible humans get her and the parentsThey dump them on the streets.A-Yang finds her; others appear later on.
Kudos: 1





	Toys

The puppy is happy, born to good parents.  
The humans love them, love them so much.  
No soul expects the humans to suddenly  
exit life only four months later...it hurts.  
The will, the dogs don’t know what that  
is, states they are to go to the son of  
said couple.  
  
The son treats them like toys, to throw  
out on the streets...his wife doesn’t stop  
him, either, the female dog, because she  
doesn’t want the sweet canines either.  
Like toys they are gotten rid of, like toys  
they are tossed away, tossed out, they’re  
separated by the human trash...  
  
Then, miracle of miracles, Jesh is found.  
Like a lost toy, she’s picked up and loved.  
The reddish brown eyed man cradles her  
as tender and gently as physically possible.  
She begins to wag, and smiles a dog smile.  
He smiles right back at his precious, sweet  
new baby.  
  
Months later, two tall men appear before  
them; the men don’t look pleased at all...  
Well, the taller of the two doesn’t, anyway.  
The one in white has toys, actual toys for  
the sweet little red and white cutie there.  
Jeshika barks, wags, runs to him, and   
grabs the toys.  
  
Now she is happy, her life is complete.  
She wouldn’t trade it for the whole world.


End file.
